Lovers
by Inari Kasugawa
Summary: Germany and Italy. What? Did the title not explain this? Here we go, Yaoi, Lemon, Smutsmutsmutsmut yay! But somehow still cute... Do Review, so that I can love you all more, m'kay?


**Why do I feel the need to put the "Please Review" Up here when I already know I'm going to put it at the end too? Where does this insecurity come from?**

LOVERS

Blue.

'Blue like Germany's eyes.' He thought contentedly.

It was during the beginning of a long time of peace for the world. With no war, Italy was perfectly happy to hang around Germany's house, friends, just like during the war, always together. For now, Germany was inside, cleaning up something (and he would find something to clean) or cooking wurst. Italy was laying in the yard outside the house in the lazy autumn grass, napping in the cooling air.

Germany looked out from the kitchen window. He noted once again how much Italy liked has siestas. After he set the wurst to boil, he walked into the yard where the dozing little Italian laid sleeping.

Awkwardly, Germany took a seat next to him, needlessly quiet as Italy would sleep through just about anything. Looking down at Italy, Germany let out a sigh.

'He always looks so relaxed.'

Italy was actually aware of Germany sitting so near him, but he wasn't afraid. After the war had ended, Germany had begun to calm down a lot and wasn't so intense all the time. Italy used this moment to turn and nuzzle Germany's leg.

Germany promptly turned red as Italy wrapped his arms around his leg and wound himself around him, curled up like a cat.

"Mmmm… Doitsu-san…"

'He's still asleep.' Germany reached down to pet Italy's head, gently stroking his hair. Deciding to take a little chance, Germany tentatively stroked the curl on Italy's head. True he knew what it did, but Italy was so cute while he was asleep…

Germany blushed a bit when he saw the red creep into Italy's face as he held tighter to Germany's leg, hiding his face. He shook his head and opened his eyes.

"Ve~ Do-Doitsu-san! What are you doing here?"

"Nnn… you just looked like you were enjoying yourself…"

"Ve~ I'm happy Germany came out here with me!"

Still mostly sitting on the ground, Italy threw himself at Germany, tightly hugging him, his face in Germany's chest. Germany, in a strange show of affection, also put his arms around Italy, bringing him more into his lap.

He continued petting Italy's hair. He could hear him nearly purring at the touch. Germany tugged again at the curl on Italy's head.

"Mmm… Ah! G-Germany! Wha-?"

Germany was really just such a sucker for cute things, and Italy looked too cute right now, still a little sleepy, his face a bit red from the stimulation. Gently, carefully, Germany placed his lips over Italy's in a sweet, nearly chastise little kiss.

'Germany's eyes are so blue,' Italy thought. He looked up at the sky, and thought about how alike their colour was to that of the sky.

Italy leaned more into the kiss, pressing his body even more closely to Germany.

"Doitsu-san… Could we... go…" he began to blush.

Germany also blushed as he understood what it was that Italy was talking about. Taking his hand, he led him back into the house and to the room that they shared.

Sitting Italy on the bed, Germany leaned down and kissed him while he unbuttoned his shirt. Italy reciprocated the action, also tried to take Germany's shirt off. Germany and Italy kicked off their shoes as the fell back onto the bed. Germany got more into taking off Italy's pants and then is own.

As Germany went to take off Italy's undershirt, he kissed from Italy's navel upwards lightly scraping his nails up Italy's sides. Italy let out a little mewl of a moan, his back arching lightly, his member already hard. Germany nudged his leg between Italy's legs, briefly rubbing gently against the hardness.

"Germany! That's… Ahh!"

Germany had taken up Italy's curl again between two fingers, tugging at it, trailing his fingers along it while Italy moaned and mewled beneath him, his hands on Germany's chest, nails just barely grazing his nipples.

Germany let out a hiss of air, not aware that he had been holding his breath the whole time he had been undressing Italy. But who could blame him? Italy had perfectly smooth skin, his slight tan being accentuated by the whiteness of the sheets of the bed. With one hand he gently touched the boy beneath him, not for any particular reaction, just to touch him, just to be nearer to him.

Germany sat up on his knees and pulled off Italy's pants and boxers. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Italy bare before him. His face was flushed and his breathing was heavy, but he looked straight at Germany through his half-lidded eyes, lips slightly parted. He rid himself of his last articles of clothing and returned to his previous spot between Italy's legs. Lifting one of Italy's legs to his shoulder, Germany kissed from Italy's ankle slowly down to his knee, the hand not holding up the leg was tracing erratic patterns on the inside of Italy's other leg.

As he kissed lower he saw Italy's twitching member standing painfully erect and took the head in his mouth. He saw that Italy was too close though and tightened his hand roughly around the base of his length.

"Germany! Wh-why did you--- Ahh!"

As Germany took the whole of Italy's erection into his mouth, sucking lightly, he looked right up at Italy. He couldn't suppress a moan as he looked up at his lover; Italy was trembling, his head thrashed from one side to another as he fisted the sheets. Germany had to hold down Italy's hips to keep him from thrusting into his mouth.

"Do-Doitsu –san… N-no fair… to you…"

Italy ran his hand through Germany's blond hair and smiled at him, coaxing the larger man to lie back on the bed, kissing along his jaw, down his chest and briefly over his nipples before reaching Germany's strained member. A shy tongue darted over the head of Germany length. He groaned as Italy took just the tip in, blushing still redder than before.

"Italy, what are you doing?"

Even Germany's face became a startling shade of red when he saw Italy's hand move back to his own entrance. He watched intently as Italy's fingers went deeper. Italy buried his face in Germany's thigh, moaning and sighing.

"Gott Italy…"

When Germany sat up, Italy removed his fingers and looked up at the larger man questioningly. Germany moved around Italy so that he was behind him and gently pushed him down into the bed lifting his hips up. Germany kissed up the inside of Italy's thigh, taking in the sight of his weeping member. Germany stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, slickening them before pressing them into Italy who raised his hips even more for the angle.

Germany raised himself up to align with Italy's entrance, a large hand resting firmly on Italy's surprisingly slender hip. He began sliding in gently, the tight heat enveloping him welcomingly, when Italy bucked into him.

It caused Germany some surprise, but none of it unwelcome. Responding to the bidding of his lover, Germany began trusting in harder until he finally hit that place in Italy that caused him to truly cry out over and over with each roll of his hips. Germany set into his rhythm and wrapped a hand around Italy's throbbing member, pumping in time to his pace.

"Doitsu-san… I… I…!"

Germany bent low over Italy to whisper in his ear.

"I love you Italy."

With a long, loud groan, Italy reached his orgasm, his body trembling. Germany was also unable to hold back any more, and with a few deep thrusts also reached his end. When both bodies were spent, Germany withdrew from his lover and sat up, sitting Italy on his lap, his arms tight around him holding him close. Italy looked up at Germany, smiling tiredly. Germany returned it with a warm smile of his own. Italy marveled at the blue of Germany's eyes. He leaned his head tiredly against Germany's chest and smiled; breathed deeply and contentedly.

"I love you to Germany."

**BUT THE WURST GERMANY! YOU FORGOT ABOUT THE WURST! (so did I~)**

**Ahahahaha! There is only one reason I was able to actually finish this today. **

**Last night I had a wonderful dream of Invading the entire Northern Hemisphere, Hetalia Style. Mathieu, darling, you are such a good sport and a deal better than that noisy brother of yours whence I reside… While Asia (that means Russia) was much fun, I remember that Europe was quite a lovely conquest too, especially Iggy. Oh what a good sport he was. France Nii-san, are you proud of my Bloodbath? I know you were, you told me yourself! (even the Nordic Nations!) Ah-ha! Oh and how I now know why partitioning Poland is so wonderful! It all would have been even better if I had woken up on time today! I nearly missed my classes! Damnit college! (though really, maybe I should take a break…)**

**I started writing this one before Fine Spanish Wine, and it turned into a race to see which of the Italy brothers would come first! Romano may have won that race, but this fic has more words without my ramblings! Ya-hoo! (Oh the Italy brothers have the best Seme's ever…) Gahh! This story doesn't even have its original title or "plot"! Sorry HRE, I'll figure a way to get you! **

**I'm off to the Crack end of the Fandom for a while, so the next story will be Canada and N. Italy! Or maybe both Italys… Though I don't know what the rating will be yet…**


End file.
